True Paths
by StarReader2009
Summary: What if there was a vampire-werewolf hybrid in secret human captivity ever since the 1800s? What if the hybrid wasn't like Klaus? What would happen if they crossed paths? Inspired by Underworld 4 trailer. R&R please! Might turn rated M.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Readers! Anyone watch the new underworld 4 trailer? This story has been inspired by this particular trailer that has been juggling in my mind for a moment that I am now tempted to write it all out. So here is the story down below.**

Prologue:

For all her life, she has never experienced life outside of her prison. Her chains tied to the floor, keeping her away from the outside world. Her cage constricting her from experiencing what the warmth from the sun felt like instead of the cold chilling pain of each prodding from scientist after scientist; what the warm and addicting smell of life was like instead of the rusty, luscious smell of blood stacked onto her very skin; what the love and comfort of friends and family was instead of the cold and heartless humans that gave nothing but pain, sadness, and loneliness.

All those experiences were taken away from her the moment she was born into her prison and she has been hating them since she was naught but a child of ten. Years has gone by that times has made it easier and easier to understand as each day the humans give her books, newspapers, objects, and clothing to help her adjust better for experimental purposes as the humans advanced in ways that even she is amazed of.

She respected highly of them and what they are capable of yet her trust in them never changed as what they had taken away from her and caused her was not easily fixed. She is neutral to most humans until they attack first which had given her punishments as she killed man after man before they could lay a hand on her. They believed that they could tame her just because they had made her but they were wrong. Nothing could possibly control her as she was her own person who has become faster, stronger, and smarter as their reason to pass their human history to her memory was the wrong decision.

Now centuries has passed and the moment to strike has come. She sped over to the steel door just as her guards changed shifts. She placed her delicate-like, pale hands on it and pushed with all her might and a grunt. The reaction was instantaneous as the door slammed open as the guards looked her way in shock and fear and the steel door crushed them where they leave nothing but blood splashed against the wall.

She quickly grabs her bags and speeds out of there towards where her freedom lies ahead of her. As security guards come at her way, she ducks as one swings at her and slams her bag hard at his face which throws him to the wall and bashes his head in clean with few stains. Soon nearly all the security guards that came at her were dead and she was able to get into the parking lot below the building.

She quickly sped over to the fastest car there was and picked at the lock with some tools that opened to the drivers seat. She dove in throwing her bags into the passenger seat before getting in herself and hot wired the car. She quickly put the belt around her and her bags just in case things get rough and sped out of their as fast as she could just as she heard the sounds of people's footsteps and low voices.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey again! Sorry if the prologue was too short but I'm the type of person who just wants to get things over with you know? So I hope you guys liked the prologue at least to be intrigued you know because I wanted to get an inside to what the mysterious hybrid was a bit. Also, sorry for the hold up but I was a little sidetracked with school. So here's chapter one.**

Chapter One:

In the morning sky, the sun lied above every creature on the earth striking down on almost all path onto the dirt. After awhile the sun began to dim slightly as a car of black strolled into the empty land and slowly came to a stop with a last whine from the wheels.

Slowly someone came out of the car, looking around them. The person was so obviously feminine as she closed the door and walked around taking in the barren land with few creatures besides plants. If anyone would have taken a glance at her, their gazes would be burning with an intensity that would make her blush.

Her long, light brown hair blew in the wind and some into her face as she walked. She wore dark skinny jeans with black boots and a white tank top along with some black shades. Slowly she took steps towards the hill and breathed it in deeply.

It has been nearly a month since she has escaped from her prison. She easily avoided her capturers as she had so much time to plan her escape and where she would go, careful not to leave a pattern behind. She never regretted escaping now that she was free but now it was almost time to take her revenge. But for now, she will bask in what could be destroyed in others hands human and nonhuman alike.

For what she learned in captivity is that no matter what life still needs to prevail and that if it is destined if life kept on or perished in extinction of what humans do to their home planet and other life perishes along with them.

As she stood at the hill, she gazed into the distance with a growing smirk on her face as she took a few more steps towards the edge and balanced her weight on one leg as she took in the lovely air of the Smokey Mountains.

~.~.~

"It's quite fascinating actually," Klaus said, taking in the scene calmly and excitedly. "A werewolf who isn't beholden by the moon and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun."

He took a look at the female werewolf who took a down glance at her transitioning comrade Ray.

"True hybrid," he whispered before the sound of Ray gasping awake roused.

"Excellent timing, Ray," he said, leaning forward on the log. "Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" he asked his maker gasping a bit in pain as Stefan gazed down at them emotionlessly.

Klaus ignored Ray's question and turned to his ally.

"Stefan?" At Klaus' order, he got up and spoke up towards the frightened werewolves.

"Are any of you human," he called to them, walking. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition as a vampire."

Ray glanced at everyone desperately with a grunt, begging them not to give him human blood.

"If he doesn't get it," Stefan paused dramatically, staring at the woman intently, "you will die."

"Doesn't take much," Klaus finally spoke up, seeing where his ripper was glancing at and trusting at what he was doing.

"Just a sip."

He said this as he stared at Stefan who barely took a glance at him.

"Anyone," he said impatiently getting up from his position and looking everywhere.

"A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride," he continued as the woman tried to discreetly dart her eyes towards the man beside her but was unfortunately caught as Klaus turned his attention toward him.

"You," Klaus stated shortly and the man gasped quietly in fear.

He sped over to the man, grabbing onto his arm and bit into it viciously as the man yelled out in pain. Instantly, Klaus threw him towards Stefan who pushed the man to the ground as the woman shouted and tried to run to the man's rescue but was unfortunately caught by Klaus.

"You don't drink it, Ray," Stefan threatened in a low voice as Ray took a fighting glance at him, "I will. The problem is-" he shook his head "-I don't know how to stop."

Klaus looked back at the woman captured in his arms and tilted his head.

"So you owe us, sweetheart," he said. "You join us or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," she said fiercely, teeth bared at him.

"Wrong choice," he said and his face changed into his vampiric visage, biting into his arm and shoving it into the woman's mouth.

As he did this, Ray had finally given in to drinking the man's blood making Stefan move back satisfied but still holding onto the other man's arms.

Klaus released her but the woman fell into his arms defeated. He stroked her hair in satisfaction.

"She'll thank me for that later," he said to everyone with a smile as the sounds of Ray's rabid drinking and moans were heard.

He broke the woman's neck letting her fall to the ground uncaringly as some werewolves stepped back a little.

"Okay."

He looked at everyone one at a time.

"Whose next?" he said, raising his eyebrows as he changed back into his inhuman visage with a smile showing his bloody mouth more profoundly.

~.~.~

Not too far away in the distance, she gazed as the duo went to turning the wolves one by one. She was impressed at the original's ability but that's what comes to be one of the first vampires and hybrids since the Vikings at least. It took her awhile to find the man since Klaus hid more under the radar with the vicious younger vampire and it took her awhile to find out he was hiding under this Stefan Salvatore's victims.

She tilted her head as she watched the hybrid's muscles ripple underneath his dark grey shirt. It wasn't a secret that she was attracted to the other hybrid but that was to be expected. They were the only ones of their kind and it was only natural to feel drawn to the other but either the man was good at hiding at what he was feeling or he doesn't feel the pull at all.

Of what she has seen, Klaus has felt her eyes on him most of the time but whenever he turned around to see who was following him there was no one. She wouldn't take Klaus for a fool to believe he wasn't being followed and thankfully, he would believe it was the latter's brother, Damon trying to save Stefan as repayment for helping save his life.

~.~.~

After feeding the human his blood and compelling him to relax, Klaus got up and walked over to Stefan who leaned against a tree while and Ray who gazed at all his pack mates in horror and sadness, rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his mid section.

"Their dead," he said, his voice shaking and breaking as he tried to understand the situation better but was distracted by the pain in his stomach. He took a glance at his maker in despair before looking back at them all, shaking his head.

"Their all dead."

"He's through with his transition," Klaus spoke, answering Stefan's unspoken question but still examined the new hybrid carefully.

"He should be feeling better soon," he confirmed yet the man still shook.

"So is this the master plan?" Stefan asked as Klaus's eyes darted up from Ray. "Build an army of," he paused, glancing at everyone else's fallen bodies, "hybrid slaves."

"No, not slaves," he said, shifting his weight. "Soldiers. Comrades"

"So what war, might I ask," Stefan counteracted.

"But you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan," he said, his gaze speaking not to ask questions.

"You build your army so big that no one ever has to make the fight," he finished with a smile at Stefan.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" he asked curiously.

"Difficult to be loyal when you are on the winning team," Klaus answered, the smile still on his face. "Maybe something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off." Stefan chuckled, looking down with a small smile.

"So that's why you err," Stefan concluded, "going to keep me around?" Even as he spoke, Klaus suddenly noticed what was happening to Ray alertly.

Blood was dripping from his eyes and Klaus sat down next to Ray worriedly as Stefan continued.

"Witness my attitude adjustment?"

Klaus carefully turned Ray's head towards him to examine his eyes worriedly, panicking inside at what was happening to him as it never did to Klaus.

"Oh you'll know," he said, glancing back at Stefan before going back to Ray. "when I have decided to let what I want you to know."

He let go of Ray's face as he continued to gasp in pain.

"Something's wrong," Klaus said dropping his hands.

Stefan leant down and carefully turned Ray's head towards him, widening his eyes in surprise.

"Huh," Stefan said, letting Ray go and looking at Klaus. "That shouldn't be happening."

"Well, obviously," he said dryly yet seriously before looking back at Ray.

"He's dying," a voice spoke from above them. They looked up from Ray only to see a woman upside down on a tree branch, looking at them.

~.~.~

She smiled down at their surprised faces before flipping off the branch and landing lightly onto her feet. She walked closer towards them as she spoke.

"You should really keep your senses on alert, you know." She watched as Klaus and Stefan stood up as she came to a stop to a body. "Never know who or what could come at you."

"Who are you," Klaus said, body tense and eyes narrowed.

"Can't a woman be in the woods like some handsome men such as you," she countered, eyes gleaming playfully and realization dawned on him.

"You've been following us?" Stefan piped in, stepping forward into the conversation.

"Of course," she said, offended as if he would dare ask a question like that which had Klaus roll his eyes. "It wasn't easy at first; but, with a little research given it wasn't too hard to follow where you would go next."

"So you have been keeping an eye on us, why?" Klaus spoke, his face expressing his discontent. "Not for revenge, I hope because if so, I wouldn't mind for a challenge," he smirked, slowly walking her way as she laughed melodically that had Klaus' undead heart leap into his throat although he didn't express any emotion.

"Sorry, Niklaus," she said, smirking slightly, "but I'm afraid now is not the time for stories as it seems that you are currently preoccupied with your little hybrids."

Klaus paused in his steps and thought of all the possibilities of what he could do. But she was right; he had more important matters in his hands as the steps to creating a hybrid pack was right at the palm of his hands. He nodded his head in agreement after a moment of hesitation and the woman smirked.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it," she purred which despite firing him up, had him glaring at her but went back to Ray and Stefan's side.

~.~.~

She watched sadly as her dear hybrid leaned against a tree, drinking away his sorrow, rage and confusion. She could tell Klaus was so lost in what went wrong and feeling alone once more in the world as he had ripped out the hearts of his own kind.

Even though she wanted to tell Klaus of who she is, she could tell that the hybrid needed some time to cope with his loss.

"They're dead," he whispered as she moved to his side. "All the hard work I have spent a thousand years on… were they meaningless." He looked at her slightly desperately.

"Now I have barely anyone left in the world," Klaus declared as he looked back down at the dirt.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and the side of his face to face hers.

"You have me, Nik," she said, calling him by his nickname for the first time to his face.

He scoffed.

"You barely know me and I still don't know your name," Klaus pointed out and she smiled at him.

"That is because I have no name," she answered calmly and his face turned confused.

"We are both alike, you and I, Niklaus," she continued, stroking his face softly. "Alone for so long no matter the time that has passed and people to occupy us with it. That is one of the reasons I have spent most of my life to look for you." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to reason at what she was getting at which made her smile grow.

Even if over a thousand years old spent on Earth, Klaus was like any other men mortal alike.

"And why exactly would you waste your time on me," Klaus asked, face guarded up wary of her once more.

"Because I meant what I said that we are more alike than you could ever imagine," she said, stepping away from him with a few steps and began shedding her clothes.

He watched bewildered and suddenly lust filled as he saw the contours of the woman's body confusing more but was still covered up by her undergarments. Klaus found her attractive certainly and yet could make him as speechless as a human school boy. This thought angered Klaus but that anger soon turned to curiosity as she held out a hand towards him.

"Come on, Nik," she said, rolling her eyes as she sees his hesitation. "It's like you've never transformed before." At those words, his eyes widened as her body soon began to crack and rearrange itself yet she barely yell out in pain as she turned into a beautiful predator of the night.

He stared, torn by amazement and disbelief at what he was witnessing. Suddenly, reality crashed over him as the wolf walked toward him nudging his hand, whining and smirked once more. Soon enough he began to take his own clothes and went through his own transformation.

Throughout the night, two wolves killed, fought, and mated into oblivion and happiness. Never were they to be alone again as the presence of the other filled a part of the void in their soul.

**Hello again! Sorry if the relationship seemed rushed but my idea to push these two together _with_ some conflicts in the way is what I am going to try to go for you know. Plus if you don't get what is going on with the OC which I hardly believe would be hard to understand go look for the new Underworld trailer. R&R!**


End file.
